


One Happy Family

by Max_is_here



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, People eating in later Chapters, Violence, first fanfic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_is_here/pseuds/Max_is_here
Summary: Maxwell is a 16 year old who spent the last year living in a tiny glass box with a Symbiote Named Lasher. After being broken free by Eddie Brock and Venom the two must learn how to heal and how to defend themselves. But whats to say the scientists are done with the pair? Can Eddie and Venom keep the two safe, or will Max and Lasher give up their freedom to protect the people they love?





	One Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story in a long time, please be nice, any issues can be put in the comments, this was posted and finsihed at 3:05 AM

Max sat curled in the glass box, knees drawn to his chest. His bloodshot green eyes closed, he was exhausted, they had experimented on him and Lasher again. A green tentacle rubbed his back, trying to ease the tension in the small Male.

**_“sleep, tired”_ ** Lasher rumbled in his head

“Can't, they're gonna come back. Separate us again.” Max slurred softly. 

**_“protect us.”_ ** Lasher assured 

A scream caused Max to tense and curl tighter, fingers tangling in his black greasy hair. He felt Lasher sink into his skin, curling up in his chest. 

“Fuck, Venom, that's a kid.” a Male voice said making Max wince

Max knew that if this Male was to hurt him, there was nothing he, or Lasher could do. They were both too weak, the scientists only ever gave them enough to survive but never flourish. The sound of Smashing Glass made Max whimper, he was screwed, who ever this was, was gonna kill him. A hand Carefully touched his shoulder, and before he could react Lasher covered his body. Their green tentacles lashing at the man who Had touched them.

“Hey, its okay, we’re gonna get you out of here.” The male said, trying to calm down the angry Symbiote. 

**“Protect.”** Lasher hissed.

Max tried to blink passed the black dots that swirled in his eyes. But soon the dots covered his vision, and he felt his friend begin to weaken. Max knew that they were both too weak, and succumbed to the Darkness, falling into a slumber he wasn't willing to be in.

***

Max woke up to beeping, he could feel Lasher curled up in his chest, seeming to be resting between his lungs. Max looked around and saw an IV stuck in the bend on his elbow. He swallowed hard and looked around, sitting in the chair by his bedside was a Male in a grey hoodie. He had short brown hair and a small amount of scruff. Max noticed something black resting on the male’s shoulder. Max moved to pull his IV out when he felt Lasher begin to stir in his chest.

**_“Hungry, Max.”_ ** Lasher hissed softly

“I know bud, we’ll find something.” Max mumbled hoping to avoid waking the man in the chair.

“Your up, How ya feeling kid?” The male in question asked, his eyes closed

“You dont care, dont ask….how did you even find us?” Max accused, crossing his arms protectively over his chest, as if trying to protect the small green goo creature. 

“We found you because we were following a human trafficker, V Needed a snack. We did expect to find you too. Speaking of, how did you even get a symbiote?” THe man asked

“They gave Him to me….Said we should be a Match….Im glad we were, I didn't really feel like dying” Max replied playing with the edge of the blacket

**_“No kill, Protect”_ **  Lasher grumbled

“I know pal, we’re a team.” Max mumbled, rubbing the middle of his flat chest with his thumb.

“What’s your name kid?” He asked 

“Maxwell…..and he’s Lasher….who are you?” Max replied as Lasher oozed out onto his shoulder. 

“I’m Edie and we are Venom.” He replied as the Black thing on his shoulder moved.

**“Spawn?”** The Black Symbiote said stretching toward Max and Lasher

The smaller green Alien cautiously stretched forward until the two booped faces. Lasher quickly returned to Max wrapping around his neck. Max could feel his Companions emotions bubbling up in his chest. The first was fear,then there was confusion last was hunger.

“We’re hungry.” Max blurted, his face turning red

**“Must feed, too small to hunt. To small for host.”** Venom mumbled turning to Eddie.

“Too small for a host?” Eddie asked 

“You aren't taking Them!” Max yelled holding Lasher to his neck

“We won't! Its okay, calm down, I'm sure Venom didn't mean it like that, did you love?” Eddie asked turning to look into the white eyes of his other

**“Take home….Protect.”** Venom replied

“Sure, I mean if you want to.” Eddie said turning to Max.

Max bit his bottom lip, Eddie seemed nicer then his father back home, and 100 times better than the scientists. He knew that at least with this man his unique diet would be met.

“Alright….We’ll go with you….as long as you feed us….and don't ask questions.” Max replied softly.

“Deal, now let's talk to Dan and get out of here.” Eddie said standing.


End file.
